Nuestros lazos
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: hay lazos irrompibles, y hay nuevos lazos en el camino y Haruno Sakura lo sabe mas que nadie eso es su bendición y maldicion- No quiero saber nada de ellos / Okaa-san? / Quien es tu madre?/ Takeru te extraño/.
1. Recuerdos

_Hola soy Sakura Haruno, hoy sentí la gran necesidad de escribir esto, ya que son parte importante de mi vida, son __**recuerdos **__y muy____a mi pesar, uno de los más tristes. Esa parte de ellos donde rompí uno de los 3 lazos más importantes que he tenido en mi vida y encontré 3 más importantes…___

_¡TSUNADE_-_SHISOU! ¡SHISOU! .- entre gritando a la oficina de la Hokague._

_Que pasa Sakura.-me dijo mi maestra_

_No encuentro a ninguno, nadie ha visto a Naruto, ni a Sasuke kun ni tampoco a Kakashi sensei, ¿y si están en problemas? ¿Y si les paso algo grave?- dije conteniendo mi llanto y con voz entrecortada._

_Sakura cálmate.- me dijo mi maestra_

_¡¿Pero como quiere que me calme? si no encuentro a nadie de me equipo.-le dije con enojo por que no entendía la calma de de ella._

_Ellos no están porque así lo decidieron.-me dijo ella con la misma tranquilidad de antes pero con una mirada de ¿pena?_

_N-no entiendo shisou que quiere decir con eso.- le dije y aunque sospechaba la respuesta y aunque suene muy masoquista quería que ella me lo confirmara._

_Lo siento Sakura pero por petición de Sasuke y Naruto me pidieron salir de la aldea a entrenar, quieren volverse fuertes para derrotar a Madara y como Kakashi vio la determinación de ellos y decidió acompañarlos._

_l-lo hicieron de nuevo, me dejaron atrás.- todo mi alrededor se volvió silencio a mi cabeza venían imágenes, los __**recuerdos **__con mi__"equipo" , el día que nos nombraron equipo 7, cuando vimos a Kakashi sensei por primera ves, nuestra primera importante misión, el examen chunnin, cuando intentamos saber como era el rostro de Kakashi sensei, cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, la promesa de Naruto, __el reencuentro en el escondite de Orochimaru, cuando nos dijo la verdad de su clan, el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, y la promesa de hacernos fuerte como __"equipo" .-esa promesa importante para mi pero por lo visto, no para ellos._

_Sakura…¿ estas bien?.-pregunto mi maestra algo preocupada._

_Si estoy bien, solo que me he dado cuenta de algo.-dije yo todavía un poco ida._

_Que es eso?-me pregunto._

_Que como al parecer la promesa que hicimos no les importo, a mi tampoco me importaran ellos, estoy cansada de lo mismo ¿sabe? Cuando creo que los estoy alcanzando, se alejan más, pero eso se acabo.-dije con la voz decidida y con la mirada de una promesa a mi misma, de salir adelante sin depender de nadie._

_Pero Sakura ellos,…_

_No Tsunade sama, por el momento no quiero saber de ellos, de ahora en adelante viviré mi vida sin depender de nadie, si necesito entrenar entrenare, si me necesitan en el hospital trabajare y si me necesita para misiones iré, pero todo esto será sin una sola noticia de ellos, ya que por el momento no quiero saber nada. _

_Esta bien Sakura.- me dijo la Hokague.- pero ay algo que quiero que veas.-me dijo._

_¿Que es Tsunade shisou?.- le pregunte a mi maestra._

_Veras, Hay un chico que esta internado en el hospital un poco grave, su nombre es __Takeru Takaishi____tiene 18 años, su rango es Jounnin, pero salio gravemente herido en su ultima misión del que fue el único sobreviviente de su equipo.___

_Entiendo y ¿quiere que lo atienda personalmente?-pregunte_

_Si, hay algo mas, veras el vive solo y los únicos amigos que tenia eran su equipo de el cual como dije murieron todos, así que te pido de favor que te lo lleves a tu apartamento cuando lo den de alta, ya que de todas maneras necesitara 2 semanas de cuidados, ya terminando ese tiempo se puede regresar a su casa, yo se que es pedirte mucho ahora, pero si no fuera importante no te lo pediría._

_Claro maestra por mi no hay problema pero, ¿y el que dice?-Pregunte.-pues veras le plantee la idea y para el no hay inconveniente._

_Jamás imagine que esa decisión cambiaria drásticamente mi vida, el conocer a Takeru fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, cuando lo vi por primera ves me sorprendí por lo guapo que era, ya que por lo que veía era alto, pelo corto de color castaño tenia un cuerpo normal sus músculos no eran exagerados pero si notables, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su mirada, el tenia ojos azules un poco obscuros pero, no fue eso lo que me sorprendió de si mirada, si no, la mirada carente vida. Un vacío que estoy segura competía con el en estos momentos, porque, aunque aya dicho lo que dije en la oficina de mi maestra, eso no quiere decir que no me duela._

_Paso el tiempo y ellos no regresaban, así que como dije seguí con mi vida._

_Cuando me aventure a conocer mas a Takeru, fue impresionante la manera de ser de el, aunque estaba triste por la perdida de su equipo siempre me mostraba una sonrisa sincera, que yo sorpresivamente se lo regresaba de igual manera, ambos nos entendíamos bien, respetábamos nuestros espacios y entendíamos el dolor del otro, nos volvimos mejores amigos, y ya pasando triste mente las dos semanas ninguno quería separarse del otro, pero de igual manera regreso a su hogar._

_El tiempo paso y yo todavía con 17 años me volví a enamorar de nada mas y nada menos que de Takeru, siempre que salía de misino lo esperaba ansiosa y el de igual manera conmigo, el me enseño de nuevo lo que es la amistad, me enseño lo que es amar en todos los sentidos ya que con el, supe lo que es el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra yo me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma, esa misma noche el me propuso matrimonio, claro que yo felizmente acepte y nos pusimos de acuerdo que cuando yo cumpliera los 18 nos casaríamos, un mes paso después de esa tan magnifica noche y el tenia que salir de misión, pero no antes de decirme lo que siempre me decía antes de irse._

_Nos vemos pronto mi preciosa cerezo, mi futura esposa…_

_Lastima que eso nunca paso, al parecer la misión fallo ya que hubo un ataque sorpresa donde del cual nadie salio vivo. Con la muerte de Takeru todas mis ganas de vivir se fueron. Con el se fue la mitad de mi ya maltrecho corazón yo ya no veía la luz al final del túnel pero kami-sama se acordó de mi y dejo una parte importante de Takeru conmigo._

Okaa-san ya llegamos y tenemos hambre.- dijeron un par de voces atrás de mi.-esta bien ya voy solo termino esto y les preparo algo.- les dije a el par de niños que habían llegado.

_Asi es, lo que Takeru dejo conmigo, fueron nuestros hijos, al parecer esa noche maravillosa salieron Etsuko y Takeshi a mis mellizos, mi mayor tesoro, y de los cual voy a cuidar ya que son lo único que necesito para ser feliz._

Lo que ella no sabia es que el regreso de ciertas personas le va a dar otro giro en su vida y que depende de las decisiones que ella tome para lograr su felicidad completa.


	2. De regresos y sorpresas

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back_**

**_

* * *

_**

Solo faltaban unos kilómetros para regresar a Konoha, ese lugar que les dio alegrías y tristezas, donde tienen malos, buenos, y mejores momentos en sus vidas, ese lugar que tiene sentimientos y personas importantes para ellos, ese lugar a la que llaman hogar.

De salto en salto se ven 3 figuras rumbo a la entrada de Konoha, Ninjas queridos por muchos y odiados por otros, esos que dejaron su aldea para volverse más fuertes y proteger aquello que es importante en sus vidas.

-Veo la entrada enfrente ya no falta mucho.-hablo una de las 3 personas que se acercaban a la aldea.

-Cálmate ni que se fuera a mover de ahí así que tranquilo Naruto.-le dijo el mayo de ellos.

-Pero Kakashi sensei que no esta feliz de regresar a la aldea?- pregunto Naruto ansioso y con un brillo en los ojos añorando el regreso a su Konoha.

-Claro, pero no es para que te pongas así.-le dijo Kakashi tranquilo pero a la ves ansioso. Pero siendo el mayor, debe de dar el ejemplo.

-Mejor deja de hablar dobe y andando que te dejamos atrás.-dijo Sasuke igual de tranquilo que el Hatake pero aunque no se le note igual o mas ansioso que el otro par

Ya en la entrada de la aldea se tomaron un tiempo para ver a su alrededor y sentir lo calido de su aldea o mejor dicho, su hogar.

-Bien chicos, no perdamos mas el tiempo y vallamos con la Hokague, ya tendremos tiempo para recorrer la aldea y saludar.-dijo Kakashi con algo de pesadez en su voz ya que también quería recorrer su aldea.

-Hi..- dijeron los otros dos.

De camino a la torre de la Hokague el trío de hombres recibían una miradas de alegría, otras de asombro, miradas picaras y enamoradizas de las féminas que circulaban en las calles y otra celosas por lo ultimo dicho, claro como estaban muy ansiosos por llegar,

No se daban cuenta de nada, hasta que algo en particular les llamo la atención a mitad de camino.

Una niña de cabello castaños de no mas de 6 años estaba sentada en el piso con sus pies pegados al pecho llorando, fue Sasuke quien la noto primero el no sabia porque pero algo en esa niña le llamo la atención, pero solo se le quedo observando y con eso deteniendo el paso que llevaba. Eso lo notaron los otros dos y fuero a ver que le pasaba.

-Oye teme que tienes.- pregunto curioso Naruto

-hmp.-fue lo que contesto.

Vamos Sasuke si no es nada sigamos.- insistió el rubio, pero al ver que no avanzaban y tratando de averiguar que lo que lo detenía, volteo hacia lo que veía su compañero de equipo y vio a la niña llorando. El, por alguna razón también sintió algo que no pudo explicar, así que al verla camino hacia ella y atrás de el, su compañero y ex sensei.

-Pequeña te encuentras bien.-pregunto Kakashi con una dulzura en su vos que ni el mismo explicaba de donde le había salido.

-No, a mi hermano no le encuentro.-dijo la niña agachando mas la cabeza.-lo perdi de vista y no se donde estoy.-. Dijo con una vos apenas audible.

Los tres voltearon a verse y conmovidos por la pequeña niña decidieron ayudarla a buscar a su hermano.

-Pequeña ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?,-pregunto Kakashi con la misma voz de hace un momento.

-Amm es que mi kaa san me dijo que no hablara con extraños.- Dijo la niña ya un poco mas calmada pero todavía con la mirada baja.

-Jeje y tu mama tiene razón, pero mira te decimos nuestros nombres y dejamos de ser extraños para ti.- siguió hablando el Ninja-copy

-Hi.- contesto la niña.

-A ver mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake el rubio con cara chistosa es Naruto Uzumaki y este que tiene cara de perro gruñón es Sasuke Uchiha.- hablo Kakashi ganándose unas miadas matadoras por parte de Sasuke y Naruto por la presentación que les dio.-y ahora si nos podrías decirnos tu nombre?- pregunto de nuevo.

Hi, mi nombre es Etsuko mucho gusto kakashi san dijo la niña ya mas tranquila y subiendo la mirada dejando a vista sus ojos color jade.

El ex equipo siete se sorprendió del color de los ojos de la niña y más porque esa dulce mirada les recordaba a una de las personas más importantes para ellos y que lamentaban haber abandonado.

Ese parecido con _ella _les llamo la atención, pero no suficiente, ya que ellos no sospechaban la conexión de la pequeña Etsuko con _ella._

-Y dinos Etsuko-chan ¿Como es tu hermano?, eso nos va ayudar a encontrarlo mas rápido.- Dijo Naruto

-Es como yo del cabello, pero con ojos azules y esta más alto que yo.-eso último lo dijo inflando los cachetes y haciendo muecas graciosas según los espectadores.

Habían buscado por separado una hora y media y nada que encontraban al niño, y era todavía mas difícil por arriba ya que muchos de los niños de la aldea eran castaños.

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto el Hatake

-No.-respondieron

-Quiero a mi hermano.- dijo empezando a llorar… de nuevo

_-(Como dice shikamaru… esto es problemático).-pensaron los 3_

-¡ETSUKO! ¡ETSUKO!.-se escuchaba de lejos

-Esa voz es de mi hermano.- dijo la niña levantando la cabeza y secándose las lagrimas.

Los tres hombres voltearon la dirección donde provenían los gritos y vieron a un niños corriendo a su dirección en su cara estaba envuelta en miedo, pero cuando su mirada dio con Etsuko esta cambio radicalmente a una gran sonrisa.

-Etsuko a donde te habías metido, la tía Hinata esta preocupada porque despareciste.-dijo el niño con cara de preocupación pero a la ves feliz por haberla encontrado.- ya no me asustes así tonta.- continuo el niño, pero cuando le dijo tonta le pego en la frente con un dedo

-¡Hey! ¡No me digas así, que le diré a mi kaa san y te castigara!-grito Etsuko

Los espectadores miraban la escena con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación del niño por su hermanita. Pero lo que le sorprendió y le dio nostalgia fue a Sasuke, ya que la acción del niño hacia su hermana era idéntica a la que le hacia Itachi.

-Amm ¿disculpen? ¿Quienes son ustedes? y ¿que hacen aquí con mi hermana?- pregunto el hermano de Etsuko.

-Hermano no seas tan curioso.- le reprocho su hermana

-¡Que! Nada mas quiero saber quienes son.- dijo entusiasta el niño

-Yo te digo ok, mira el es kakashi-san este Naruto-san y el Sasuke san.- dijo la niña apuntando de uno a uno a los mencionados.- ellos me estaban ayudando a encontrarte hermano

-Bien, mi nombre es Takeshi gusto en conocerlos y gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes.

-Hola.- dijeron a unísono los tres shinobis

-No te preocupes para nosotros fue un placer ayudarla.- dijo Naruto.- ¿verdad Teme?-pregunto volteando hacia Sasuke

-Hmp.- contesto el pelinegro sin decir casi nada, pero asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Am ya se.- exclamo la niña.-vamos a presentarlos con mi kaa san para que los invite a comer ¿eh? Buena idea ¿verdad hermano?

-Hi.- contesto este.-kaa san cocina muy, bien ella es la mejor.

-Y quien es su madre?- pregunto Sasuke quien estaba callado observando con la misma curiosidad a los dos niños.

-Emm su nombres es…- pero fue interrumpido por un grito de lejos.

-¡Niños! ¡¿Que hacen aquí pensé que les había pasado algo?- dijo una histérica Ten Ten

Pero se dio cuenta de que había personas ahí y cuando los observo bien se sorprendió y en un pequeño susurro dijo _no._

-T-Ten ten son tus hijos? Pregunto un curioso y sorprendido el shinobi rubio.

-No.-contesto con voz seca, luego volteo a los niños que la miraban y les sonrio para quitar esa preocupación de la cara.

-Bien chicos, tienen que ir con Tsunade-sama, su mama los va recoger ahí.-les dijo agachándose para ponerse a su altura.-y una cosa mas, ya no le den mas sustos a su tia Hinata ¿quieren? La pobre andaba muy preocupada y con esto y los otros problemas ya la andaban mandando al hospital, así que sean buenos y vallan a la torre con Tsunade-sama ¿si?

-Hi.- contestaron

-Bien, ya me voy cuídense.- le dijo ya alejándose.

-Niños como vamos a la misma dirección los seguiremos acompañando.- hablo el peliplateado.

-¡ Siii! Gritaron entusiasmados Etsuko y Takeshi.

-Vamos.-dijo Kakashi

* * *

Los shinobis siguieron su camino hacia la torre con los niños cargados. Takeshi lo llevaba Naruto y a Etsuko la llevaba Sasuke, de principio no quería llevarla pero la niña hizo un Tierno puchero que ni el mismo Sasule-cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha pudo decirle no, al parecer sin quererlo Sasuke le había tomado cariño a la niña.

El camino fue corto para los niños ya que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con los chistes de Naruto y para su mala suerte habian llegado.

-No se preocupen después seguimos dattebayo, se los prometo.-dijo un sonriente Naruto.-pero ahora vamos con la vieja.-continuo el rubio y los niños solo asintieron.

Toc-Toc (creo que eso era la puerta jeje)

-Pasen.-se escucho una voz adormilada al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Obaasan!-gritaron los niños.- kaa san dijo que ya no te durmieras en el trabajo.-dijeron al unísono.

-Solo no se lo digan, que luego me quita el sake.- dijo Tsunade con una risita nerviosa, pero al ver quienes eran los otros tres en el cuarto se puso seria.

-Hmp, ya era hora de que regresaran ¿no? fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron fuera, y aquí muchas cosas cambiaron, pero bueno, denme su informe y después veremos donde se quedaran, porque donde se hospedaban antes están inutilizables.- les dijo todavía aun mas seria.

-Y dig.- pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de golpes a la puerta.

TOC TOC.

-Pase.-grito de nuevo la Hokague.

-¡KAA-SAN!.- se escucho gritar a los niños.

Los shinobis que estaban de espalda a la puerta voltearon a la persona que los niños le habían gritado, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a…

-Sakura.- dijeron sorprendidos los 3 al mismo tiempo…

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**holaa mundo yo de nuevo aqui dejando cap gracias a las personas que dejaron review y tmb a los que lo pusieron en alertas los adoro.**

**bn sere mala y no subire cap nuevo haste ke aya mas de 5 reviews muajajaja XD.**

**ahora ire a un tema serio que paso aqui en la ciudad de Monterrey Nuevo leon paso el huracan "Alex" y pues veran como han de saber yo soy de ahi, aunque no me toco que se inundara por mi casa, si me toco hacer servicio en las calles y no esta de mas decir que estan horribles las calles asi que hechen oraciones a los regios y tmb a mis amigos de Tamaulipas que el huracan tmb paso por ahi ¡suerte a todos mis amigos regios los quiero!.**


	3. Decisiones y pensamientos

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back_**

**_

* * *

_**

-¡KAA-SAN!- se escucho gritar a los niños.

Los shinobis que estaban de espalda a la puerta voltearon a la persona que los niños le habían gritado, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a…

-Sakura.- dijeron sorprendidos los 3 al mismo tiempo…

No podían creerlo, acababan de escuchar a esos niños decirle mama a Sakura? A ella, que es como la hija hermana y algo más para ellos, ¿que fue lo que paso mientra no estaban?

Ahora que la veían bien, se veía mas hermosa, notaron que su pelo lo dejo crecer de nuevo ya que estaba más largo solo agarrado con un broche que parecía pétalo de cerezo, también como el color de piel seguía siendo el mismo, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fueron sus ojos color jade estos seguían siendo grandes pero se le habían rasgado levemente y con un semblante más maduro pero no solo era eso, al parecer no solo su mirada y rasgos faciales habían cambiado, si no todo el cuerpo ahora era esbelta y lo demás todo hermosamente bien desarrollado una envidia para muchas de las mujeres en Konoha y una hermosura para toda mirada de sexo masculino. La niña que conocieron antes quedo atrás dándole paso a una hermosa mujer que al parecer también era madre.

Y eso es lo que los tenia intranquilos.

-Kaa-san, los conoces.- le pregunto Estuko mientras su hermano miraba con curiosidad a su madre ya que esta seguí con la expresión de sorpresa.

-Kaa-san.- Sakura reacciono al segundo llamado de su hijo Takeshi.

-A si, que me decían.- dijo esta viéndolo a la cara.

-Te pregunte si los conocías.-dijo apuntando a los 3 hombre que todavía seguían con expresión de sorpresa marcada en el rostro y viendo fijamente a Sakura,

-Am, yo si, si los conozco.-dijo nerviosa la mama de los niños, esta estaba así por la mirada que tenían sobre ella, se sentía intimidada y terriblemente incomoda, pero no lo iba demostrar ella juro así misma salir adelante y ellos no iban hacer un obstáculo en su vida, pero, hay que admitir que de ahora en adelante va ser muy difícil.

-Bien chicos como les iba diciendo los lugares donde vivían antes por el momento están inutilizables o ya están ocupadas por otra persona así que no que da otra que conseguirles un lugar nuevo.-hablo la Hokague con el intento de suavizar la tensión del lugar

Sasuke en esos momentos solo había escuchado lo que dijo la Hokague y de nuevo su atención fue dirigida hacia su ex compañera de equipo, pero en el momento que se le iba acercar fue jalado del pantalón por Etsuko, apenas le iba replicar cuando vio sus ojitos que tenían una infinita dulzura, dulzura que le recordaba a la que ahora es su madre.

-Sasuke-san no tienen donde vivir?-le pregunto la niña con una mirada triste y aguantándose para no dejar caer las lagrimas.

Sasuke al ver la tristeza de la niña reacciono de tal manera que se agacho a la altura de Etsuko y le dijo.

-No por ahora, pero no te preocupes, que no tardamos en conseguirlo.-lo dicho por Sasuke hizo que Etsuko y la mayoría de los que los estaba viendo les sonrieran, claro a excepción de Sakura que solo miraba a los hombres con suspicacia.

-Kaa-san oba-san por que Kakashi-san Sasuke-san y no se quedan en nuestra casa? Nuestra casa es grande y todos cabemos.-dijo Takeshi

-¡Si! buena idea hermano, anda di que si, tu también Oba-san anda siii.-dijo la niña con ojitos al mas puro estilo de gato con botas de Shrek.

Sakura se había quedado sorprendida porque sus hijos le insistían tanto solo para ayudarlos, a ellos, ¿Como los conocieron? ¿Que fue lo que paso?, esas eran las preguntas que Sakura formulaba en su mente.

-N-no entiendo niños por que insisten tanto en ayudarlos?- dijo Sakura con un poco de enojo en si voz.

-Es que ellos me ayudaron a buscar a mi hermano, porque lo había perdido de vista Kaa-san.-hablo la niña haciendo un puchero.

-¿Que te ayudaron en que?-siguió preguntando la pelirrosada. Todavía enojada.-¿porque te separaste de tu hermano? ya te he dicho que siempre lo tenga en la mira Etsuko.

-Perdón, ¿estas enojada kaa-san?-hablo en susurro y cohibida por la mueca de enojo de su madre.

-Claro que no, jamás podría enojarme contigo eres mi hija o mejor dichi mi bebe.-le hablo cariñosamente a su hija.

-Ya no soy una bebe.-dijo enojándose e inflando los cachetes haciendo mas pucheros.

-Jajaja te dijeron bebe Etsuko-chan jajaja.- se burlaba takeshi

-Takeshi no te burles de tu hermana además, tu también eres mi bebe.-le dijo su madre agarrando los cachetes, a lo que su hermana le dio una sonrisa burlona y después le saco la lengua.

-Kaa-san me avergüenzas.-dijo Takeshi sonrosado y volteando la cabeza.

-¿Que? es verdad, tengan la edad que tengan seguirán siendo mis bebes.-dijo olvidándose por un momento de los espectadores y burlándose de sus hijos.

-Pero…kaa-san olvidaste lo que te preguntamos pueden ellos quedarse en casa verdad?-le dijo apuntando de nuevo a los hombre en el cuarto.

-Por favor ¿pueden quedarse? ¿Pueden?- y volvieron a insistir.

-Uff yo.- iba decir un no absoluto pero al ver su mirada de suplica su respuesta fue…

-Esta bien, pueden quedarse.-dijo la pelirrosada con voz cansada y molesta.

-¡Siiiii!, ¡que bien! ¡Si se pudo! ¡Si se pudo!,-gritaron los niños, al mismo tiempo que saltaban de un lado a otro.

-Bien creo que no hay nada que hablar por el momento se quedaran en casa de Sakura, pero solo será por un momento.

-Hi.-dijeron los 3 shinobis

-Bien ahora fuera de mi vista que estoy ocupada.- hablo la hokague.-pero Sakura ven mañana que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Hi, Tsunade shisou nos vemos mañana, con su permiso.-dijo la pelirrosa.

* * *

Ya en camino a casa de Sakura cada quien tenia sus pensamientos.

_Pov Kakashi._

_Jamás me imagine que vería a la pequeña del equipo en su faceta de madre, por lo que veo en los niños ha hecho un excelente trabajo se nota el amor que les da y la atención que tiene con ellos pero…_

_Pov Naruto_

_Sakura ya de por si era bella y ahora como madre, es hermosa se nota que Etsuko chan y takeshi chan son felices y como no al parecer ella es le mejor mama y se ve que jamás los dejaría solos pero…_

_Pov Sasuke_

_Aun no puedo creer que Sakura sea madre, aunque ella tiene todo para ser una excelente madre, y solo hay que ver como ama a esos niños, además ellos se ve que la adoran pero…_

_**Flash back**_

_**-Jiji esto de ser cargada es fantástico, mis amigas siempre dicen que sus papas las cargan pero yo…**_

_**-Que pasa Etsuko chan tu papa no te carga.-pregunto el rubio al ver la carita de tristeza de la niña.**_

_**-No, no tengo Papa.-dijo la niña derramando una lágrima.**_

_**-Y por.- pero Naruto fue interrumpido por kakashi ya que noto que a la niña se le hacia difícil hablar del tema.- mejor sigamos caminando y que Naruto te siga contando las historias.**_

_**Fin flash back.**_

_-Quien será el padre de estos niños.- pensaron los 3 shinobis._

-oh miren llegamos a casa.- gritaron los niños y se fuero corriendo hacia la puerta siendo observados por la calida mirada de su madre pero.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar…

**¿Continuara? **

* * *

hola mundo como estan dejenme agradecer a todos los que me dejaron rev io los adoro :) en especia a **tania56, Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, Chiharu Natsumi, dokuro-asahina, enishi-senpai, setsuna17 gracias :) .**

**y bien ya vimos masomenos la reaccion de los chicos ahora vendra la platica sera con el equipo?**

**que dicen eh?**

**¿sabian que un review hace feliz a esta autora? n_n bien ahora que lo saben déjenme review ó_ó.**

**ahora de nuevo a lo importante, verán jeje probablemente me tarde o no se un poco es que como dije antes hay problemas en Monterrey Nuevo león México ya que por causa del huracán muchas casas y lugares quedaron destruidos y ahora estoy en ayuda comunitaria asi que echen porras a mi y a todos los regios que queremos que Nuevo león salga adelante.**

**bueno me despido por el momento.**

**Sayoo**


	4. Roto o unido

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back_**

**_

* * *

_**

-OH miren llegamos a casa.- gritaron los niños y se fuero corriendo hacia la puerta siendo observados por la calida mirada de su madre pero.

-Sakura tenemos que hablar.-hablo su ex sensei.

-Lo se, pero no ahora, al menos esperen que los niños se duerman ¿si?-hablo la pelirrosa viendo a sus hijos saltar directo a la cocina.

-Kaa-san tenemos hambre.-dijeron los mellizos con mirada de suplica a su madre, esta solo les dio una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena siendo observada por sus tres excompañeros.

Ya acabando la cena y después de una larga platica de los niños con los nuevos inquilinos estos fueron mandados a dormir por Sakura.

-Pero Kaa-san no tenemos sue-am-ño.-dijo Etsuko bostezando y ganándose la mirada burlona de la madre y la de reproche de su hermano.

-Aja con que no tienes sueño ¿verdad? Bueno tal ves ustedes no pero nuestros invitados si.-dijo Sakura viendo con suplica a los shinobis para que le ayudaran con sus ya muy cansados y cabezotas hijos.

-Así es niños su madre tiene razón. Nosotros tenemos sueño porque no se van a dormir, mañana seguimos platicando.- explico y sonrío el rubio a los niños para que estos se fueran a dormir.

-Esta bien.-refunfuñaron los pequeños castaños Yéndose a sus habitaciones.-ash que molestos, ahaaam pero igual ya tenia sueño.- susurro el niño tallándose los ojos y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Kaa-san ¿podrías hacer pastel mañana? siii.-hablo la niña poniendo su mejor cara dulce a su pelirrosada madre.

-Uff, esta bien pero ya vete a dormir ¿si?-contesto Sakura con cansancio y algo fastidiada.

-Gracias Kaa-san eres la mejor.-dijo la niña dándole un abrazo que de inmediato correspondió su madre y gritando el buenas noches se fue corriendo a su habitación a dormir.

-Bien ahora que no están vamos a la sala para conversar más a gusto.- hablo ella guiándolos a la sala- Y bien ¿que quieren saber?-pregunto la Kunoichi.

-Todo.-contestaron.

-Esta bien, pero solo para aclarar el padre de mis hijos no me abandono yo amaba a ese hombre. Lo aclaro por las miradas hacia mis hijos y hacia mí. Bien les contare, el nombre de el era Takeru Takaishi lo conocí por un favor que me pidió la Hokague de cuidarlo ya que en ese entonces el y su equipo habían recibido un ataque sorpresa siendo el único sobreviviente del mismo, Dos semanas fue lo que pidió cuidarlo ya que según se no tenia familiares y sus únicos amigos habían muerto en el ataque. Esas dos semanas fue donde compartíamos muchas cosas y terminando las dos semanas no queríamos separarnos por mucho tiempo asi que dee ahí en adelante frecuentábamos más hasta llegar a formalizar un noviazgo. Fui muy feliz con el en ese proceso de mi vida. A los 17 decidimos que íbamos a casarnos cuando tuviera los 18 pero… Desgraciadamente tuvo que salir de misión. Y como si fuera coincidencia por otro ataque sorpresa fue que murió, cuando me dieron la noticia caí en un estado de Shock y de ahí siguió la depresión, no comía, no bebía, no dormía y solo lloraba. Era como si el piso no existiera, como si los demás no estuvieran, como si mi vida se hubiera ido con el. Sentía que ya no debía estar aquí hasta que.…

**_Flash Back._**

**_-Sakura te mande llamar porque tus resultados están listos Shizune no ha de tardar con ellos._**

**_(Toc Toc)._**

**_-Pasa Shizune.-grito la Hokague.- y bien que esperas, dame los resultados.- continuo Tsunade._**

**_-Si, aquí esta.-hablo la pelicastaña dándole un sobre a su maestra mientras de reojo veía a lo que para ella era como una hermana, Sakura tenía una mirada ida y vacía._**

**_-¡Oh por dios!-grito la Hokague.- ¿que es lo que pasa Tsunade-sama? ¿Hay algo mal con los resultados de Sakura-chan? Hable Tsunade sama.- insistía la pelicastaña._**

**_-Sakura.- murmuro.-e-estas-estas embrazada, Sakura ¿me escuchas?- dijo ya con una voz audible._**

**_-Q-que.-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla y en sus ojos un nuevo brillo de esperanza, esa esperanza que la mantendrá con vida tanto por ella como para su hijo o hija._**

**_5 meses después._**

**_-Bien Sakura, me he dado cuenta que para tener solo 6 meses de embarazo estas muy gorda._**

_-Gracias Tsunade sama u_u.- penso Sakura._

**_-Te are el ultrasonido, acuéstate en la camilla.-la pelirrosa solo asintió con la cabeza y se acostó. Sabia ya lo que seguía, ella misma lo había hecho miles de veces con muchas embarazadas. Solo espero el gel en su vientre y ese milagroso sonido de latidos de corazón se escucho en la habitación, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, lagrimas que eran de felicidad y con un toque de tristeza._**

**_-¡Oh por dios!.-grito la Godaime._******

**_-¿Que pasa Shisou? le pasa algo a mi bebe.-pregunto asustada la pelirrosada._**

**_-N-no es eso, solo escucha los latidos del corazón, no solo es un solo corazón Sakura son 2 vas a tener 2 bebes.-le explico a su alumna._**

**_-Dos.-susurro.-dos bebes ¿y que serán niños o niñas? pregunto la futura madre._**

**_-A ver.- y su vista paso al monitor checando la imagen que se veía.-jaja son un niño y una niña Sakura, tendrás mellizos._**

**_-Shisou imprima, quiera esa imagen por favor.-dijo todavía llorando Sakura._**

**_-Muy bien, será como tú quieras.- le dijo su maestra._**

**_-Gracias Tsunade sama._**

**_Fin flash back._**

-Fueron mis hijos los que poco a poco me sacaron de el dolor y el sentimiento de soledad, así que ellos son la razón de mi existencia, porque si Etsuko y Takeshi no estuvieran, lo único que hubiera de mi seria una tumba que visitar.

Esas duras palabras les cayeron como una cubetazo de agua fría, como era posible que una persona sufriera tanto. Y lo malo es que ellos contribuyeron a su dolor al momento de irse sin decirle nada. Se sentían como basura, como escoria, abandonaron a un miembro del equipo.

-No los odio.-dijo Sakura viendo a los shinobis.- de verdad no los odio.

_-Que.- ese fue el pensamiento de los tres._

-Les digo esto por la forma en que me miraron, como dije no los odio pero ya no tengo la misma confianza de antes, no les digo esto por ser cruel ni por venganza o lo que sea. Pero si quieren que confíe en ustedes de nuevo gánensela. Y bein ¿Algo mas que quieran saber o decir?

-Si.-dijo Naruto.-hablo por los tres cuando te digo que vamos a ganarnos tu confianza y que seremos un equipo de nuevo dattebayo.

-Si eso es todo me retiro, que mañana tengo que hacerles el desayuno a los chicos y a ustedes ahora que son inquilinos.-dijo bostezando Sakura.

-No te molestes con eso Sakura, suficiente es que nos estés dando Hospedaje en tu casa verdad chicos.-pregunto el Ninja copy a el rubio y al pelinegro.-Hmp.-contesto Sasuke con su típica monosílaba.

-Hey, hablen por ustedes, los niños dijeron que Sakura chan cocinaba delicioso, ni de loco me pierdo un rico desayuno.-dijo el siempre entusiasta Naruto.

_-Como siempre pensando con el estomago.- pensaron las tres personas en la sala._

-Esta bien, por mi no hay problema siempre hago comida de mas así que si gustan pueden comer lo que haga.-les dijo la kunoichi.- a si, sus habitaciones están subiendo las escaleras a la derecha son solo dos una tiene una cama individual y la otra tiene dos..-termino de explicar.

-Gracias Sakura.-hablo el peligris.

-Esta bien, no hay problema ya hablaremos mañanas de unas cosas con respecto a la casa. Ahora vallan a descansar, deben estar cansados por el gran viaje que hicieron y por aguantar a mis hijos un buen rato jeje.-río nerviosa la madre de los niños

-Tus hijos no dieron problemas son muy simpáticos y graciosos, son como tu Sakura. Se ve que eres una gran madre.-le hablo sinceramente Hataake mientras Naruto y Sasuke asentían por las palabras de su ex sensei.

-Gracias, hago lo que puedo.-les dio una sonrisa sincera a los chicos.- ahora si, a dormir que mañana será un día ajetreado.

-Hi.-contestaron los shinobis

Ya en sus habitación los shinobis pensaban en la conversación que habían tenido con Sakura, esta mas que claro que se ganaría de nuevo su confianza y esa noche habían dado el primer paso _Sakura _fue lo ultimo que pensaron antes de quedarse dormidos.

Pero en los pensamientos de Sakura _ espero poder aguantar estos días de convivencia por que aunque no los odie todavía sigue siendo incomodo._ Y con eso último se quedo dormida.

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**hola mundo yo de new por aqui jeje lo se lo se me tarde un poquitin, pero fue por una buena causa n_n ese mondrigo Huracan Alex dejo muuchos desastres, los de Mexico sabran a lo que me refiero u_u.**

**y agadezco infinitamente a los que me dejaron su review en el cap 3 : CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, tania56, Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M, evelineuchiha, y setsuna17. gracias io adorarlos jeje y tmb los que no dejaron rev un saludo.**

**esta ves seré mala malita y no subiré cap hasta no ver 6 review muahahahaa ok U-U basta de televsion para mi**

**asi se me estaba olvidando jeje el 23 de julio cumplo años XD como comparto mi cumple con Sasu se me ocurrio un One-shot con lemon incluido ( eso pa las prevers que se que estan ahi, si tu no te hagas si tu la que voltea para atrás si te estoy hablando a ti) que dicen lo subo o nel?**

**bueno ahi me dicen si lo quieren y tmb si les gusto el cap.**

**SAyoo**


	5. hermanos

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:**

sasusaku- dialogo.

_sasusaku-pensamiento_

**_sasusaku- flash back_**

**hola mundo yo de nuevo por aca con cap nuevo solo dire que espero que les guste ^^.**

**este cap va dedicado a mi amiga gaby-chan, hola gaby ^^.**

**

* * *

**

_Pov. Kakashi._

_Es increíble que la pequeña o ya no tan pequeña Sakura nos aya permitido quedarnos en su casa, en ella se nota la madurez que había crecido con los años al haber sufrido tanto todo este tiempo, si que es bueno verla sonreír de nuevo. _

_Al observar bien a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que los hijos de ella crecieron felices aunque les falte un lado paterno, lado que a ella también le había faltado en su niñez y que supo cubrirlo._

_Esta es la primera ves en mucho tiempo que desayunamos con risas de un lado y bromas por el otro, Temes por acá y Dobes por allá, y una pelirrosa gritando cállense o silencio Naru-baka. Oh si, esto es estar en casa. Después de un largo y delicioso desayuno Sakura dijo que teníamos que salir._

_Fin Pov. Kakashi_

-Kaa-san ¿a donde vamos a ir hoy?- pregunto la pequeña que estaba a lado de el Uchiha.

-Vamos a visitar a kiba y después vamos con la Hokague.-le contesto a su hija, que con solo mencionar a Kiba a esta le brillaron los ojos.

_¿Kiba? Por que Kiba.-Pensaron los tres._

-Pero mama, solo vamos si es por un cachorro, no me gusta como te mira, además se cree nuestro papa.-le dijo su hijo enojado y cruzando sus brazos.

-Takeshi, te tengo que recordar quien entubo conmigo en el parto o ¿quien fue el que me ayudo cuando tu hermana estaba enferma? o ¿quien es tu compañero de juegos?.

-Pero ma.-iba replicar pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Pero mama nada, vamos y punto.-lo regaño

-Esta bien.- le dijo.-pero podemos visitar a Iruka sensei. Tu dijiste que el era como un papa para ti. Y también ahí que visitar al tío Shikamaru- le dijo

-Claro que lo es, pero iremos mañana ¿esta bien?- le pregunto ya cansada de la misma conversación. Ya todo arreglado siguieron su camino a la casa Inuzuka.

Lo que ella no sabia era que sus ex compañeros estaban sorprendidos, enojados y celosos por la discusión de que había tenido con su hijo. Y no era por que hubiese regañado al niño eso era normal, si no por las personas mencionadas en la discusión,

Estaban enojados por el hecho de que se perdieron muchas cosas al no estar a lado de su pelirrosada compañera y celosos porque hay otras personas tomando el lugar que les correspondía a ellos.

_Celoso, porque me están quitando el lugar de figura paterna_

_Celoso, porque me están quitando el lugar de hermano._

_Celoso, porque me están quitando el lugar en su corazón._

_¿Piensan permitir eso?_

_¡Jamás!_

Ya en la casa de kiba.

-¡Tío kiba! ¡Tío kiba sal!-grito Etsuko.

-Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí, es mi hime-chan.-le hablo un joven pelicastaño.

-Hola tío venimos por un perrito, ¿nos das uno? Por favor sii.- le pregunto la pequeña algo aclarada y con ojitos de suplica,

-Sabes que no te puedo negar nada, pero ¿que dice tu mama?.-le dijo acariciando los cabellos de la niña a la ves que volteaba a la pelirrosa.

-Esta bien pero pondremos condiciones llegando a casa.- le dijo a su hija.

-Vallan a verlos están atrás con akamaru.-les dijo a los niños.-escojan el que quieran.-apuntando a dirección donde estaban los cachorros.

-Si.-gritaron y se fueron

-Hola chicos, tiempo sin verlos, supe que habían regresado ayer en la tarde ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento? les pregunto a la ves que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo chucho?-pregunto un enojado y celoso Sasuke

-Hey ¿por que la agresión Uchiha? Acaso dije o hice algo que te molestara.-pregunto burlándose de el pelinegro.

-Hmp, créeme ganas no me faltan para hacerte trizas chucho.-le dijo aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo sufrir en la dimensión del Sharingan.

-Sakura, tus ex compañeros están algo locos.-hablo Kiba. A lo que los demás lo miraron con furia.

-Si me he dado cuenta de eso.-le contesto y miro con severidad a sus acompañantes y luego al mismo Kiba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso.

-No te hagas, sabes que no necesito decirte, pero en fin. No vengo a regañarte ni nada. Vine solo porque los niños me lo pidieron y para preguntarte que sabes de Shika.

-A si de tu hermanito Shika ¿verdad? Hm ¿y yo que?, me dejas a un lado como un perro.-habla dramatizado el pelicastaño,

-Uff, en primera, eres del clan Inusuka ósea Inu. En segunda sabes que te quiero igual que Shika y en tercera, o dejas el drama o ya no te invito a comer en mi casa- gritó y golpeo al Inusuka. Y este callo al piso semi-inconciente.

_No ha cambiado nada -_-u –pensaron los cuatro hombres ahí presentes._

-Y ahora que hizo mi tío kaa-sam.-pregunto la voz de Etsuko, quien tenía un perrito color negro en sus brazos.

-Nada hija solo que a tu tío le encanta hacerla de payaso.-le contesto a su hija que solo sonreía burlona viendo como había quedado su tío y como su hermano le picaba con una ramita preguntándole si estaba bien.

_Madre e hija se parecen demasiado -_-u. se decian en la mente los tres ex intrigantes del team 7 y el milagrosamente conciente Kiba _

-Ey ¿que paso aquí?, ¿un tornado?-dijo una voz perezosa.- mas bien seria un tornado de cabello rosa, que problemática eres mujer.-siguió hablando, pero eso ultimo no se le hizo pero para nada gracioso a Sakura.

-Si no quieres terminar igual que Kiba **nii san, **será mejor que cierres la boca.-y lo fulmino con la mirada a lo que Shikamaru solo suspiro.-tranquila imoto, no es para tanto, que problemática eres.

-Buena ya, que bien que te veo, necesito que me hagas un favor, toma, se trata de esto.-dijo dándole un papel.-podrás dárselo a Ino como tu la ves seguido entrégaselo, y vienes de nuevo cuando ella lo haya leído.

-Me ves con cara de tu mandadero.-pregunto algo enojado.

-Si.-contesto

-Problemática.-dijo.-Y ustedes mas les vale que no le hagan nada, a menos de que quieran pasarle mal.-hablo mirando severamente y con algo de rencor en su voz a los ex compañeros de su imoto.

-Tu ¡¿quien te crees para decirnos eso?-grito enojado el rubio.-jamás haría algo que hiriera a Sakura-chan.- eso que había dicho el Nara había hecho enojar a los tres, pero Naruto ya no pudo soportarlo y salio para encararlo.

-Yo soy como su hermano mayor al igual que Kiba. ¿Y que no harías algo que le hiciera daño? ¡Me dijiste lo mismo hace tiempo lo recuerdas!, ¡y que fue lo que paso!, ¡la heriste como no tienes idea!, ¡ustedes no la vieron sufrir! ¡No estaban ahí! ¡Así que no me vengas con estupideces!-dijo alterado el Nara, el jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a la que ahora es su imoto.

Y no hubo más que decir sobre el tema.

-Shika cálmate quieres, ahora se bueno ve y hazme ese favor.-le suplico con la mirada, Sakura no quería mas peleas y mas si están se hacen en frente de sus hijos. que solo miraba a los mayores sin entender que es lo que pasaba.

Cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura dejo todo por la paz y decidió irse.-bien, me voy pero antes déjame despedirme de el enano y la pequeña.

-Bien.-hablo ya calmada la pelirrosa.-Kiba será que puedes levantarte e ir con Shika por favor, para que den su punto de vista al asunto que le encargue.

-Tan bien que se veía el espectáculo desde acá. No siempre puedes ver a Shikamaru alterado.-hablo con algo de burla.-aunque dijo una muy sabias palabras, mientras estemos **nosotros** contigo no te pasara nada.-hablo resaltando el nosotros, haciendo que los ya muy molestos Sasuke y Naruto lo fulminaran con la mirada.

Ese hecho no paso desapercibido por Takeshi, así que se armo una idea par hablar con uno ellos.

-Basta de cosas ¡Takeshi, Etsuko vámonos!-grito ka pelirrosa

-Ya vamos kaa-san.-le dijo takeshi

Ya en camino hacia la torre Etsuko iba presumiendo su perro nuevo a Naruto y Kakashi que lo único que hacían era reír por las ocurrencias de la pequeña hacia su nuevo perro al que había llamado *kuroi.

Takeshi tenia una duda en su cabeza, ¿porque Sasuke-san miraba así a su Kaa-san?, y lo iba descubrir, no por nada era Takeshi Haruno, hijo de la mejor kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja.

-Ps, ps Sasuke-san.-murmuro bajo esperando que este lo escuchara

-¿Hm?-volteo al niño.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? siguió hablando bajo.

-Ya lo hiciste.-le contesto con su carácter frió pero a la ves burlándose de el.

-Hmp, Me refiero a otra pregunta.-dijo enojado

-Te escucho.

-¿A usted le gusta mi kaa-san?

_¿Qué?_

_

* * *

_**hola, ¿les gusto? si les gusto me dejan rev ? please sii **

**Aclaraciones **

******¿**porque puse a shika y a kiba como sus nuevos `hermanos´?

**digamos que son ellos uno de mis personajes favs de naruto.**

**Takeshi si es muy inteligente para su edad (7) asi que por eso se dio cuenta de las cosas que ocurrian.**

**kuroi. si ms no me equivoco es negro en japones.**

**Etsuko- niña celestial.**

**Takeshi- hombre fuerte.**

**cualquier duda que tengan aganmela saber**

**bueno ahora si Sayoo**


End file.
